


White socks.

by larryaresoulmates



Series: Larry Stylinson Drabbles [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Cutie Louis, Drabble, Harry Styles - Freeform, Husbands AU, Kisses, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Older Harry, Short Story, fluff tho, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, white socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{This idea is mine.}</p><p>{Prompt: Louis likes wearing white socks around the house and Harry tells him to stop because he always gets them dirty and Harry's the one who does the laundry.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	White socks.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my drabbles serie. To request, or more like suggest, an idea you can comment it on any of the drabbles or on the picture on instagram under this tag #larryaresoulmatesdrabblerequests. If I like it I'll write it and I'll give you credits for the prompt. I'll write drabbles with my own ideas too.

Harry looks for his keys and chuckles when he hears the sound of running inside the appartment, Louis always greets him at the door when he get's from work. He smiles brightly and puts the right key in the lock, twisting it and as soon as he puts a foot inside there's a pair of thin arms wrapped around his neck and a face nuzzled to his chest.

"Hi babe." He greets his smaller husband.

"Hello Haz, how was work today?" He looks up at him with interest and Harry kisses him softly before answering.

"Good as always and you? How are the kids?" Harry works at an office and Louis is a kindergarten teacher. 

"They're doing awesome, they want you to go over again soon. Specially the girls may I say." They chuckle and finally break their embrace. When Harry looks down at him again he notices the boy is wearing a pair of white socks which are now dirty from the apartment's floor. He puts his briefcase down and looks at the boy with a serious face, Louis knows what's about to come.

"Louis William Styles." He says with his hands on his waist and tapping his foot. Louis giggles and swings back and forth in his heels with his hands clasped together behind his back. "How may times have I told you to not wander wearing white socks around the house? And if you really want to at least buy some black pairs, Im the one who does the laundry you irresponsible boy."

At first it was a hassle to get Louis to actually wear socks and after he got the habit he started to not take them off when he got home at noon after work. Harry get's home at 1:30, Louis having cooked or ordered food, and he has told him several times but Louis never listens. That's why every Sunday when the older boy (Harry, being 24, two years older than Louis) does the laundry there's 5 pairs of white socks with the sole sometimes completely black. It's not that they don't clean their house but let's be real, the floor always has a layer of dust and all the dirty stuff from the shoe's soles goes there too. Also Louis has wore them to go down to the lobby, on the car to a McDonalds drive thru and even once to get groceries! He literally walked around a supermarket in only socks! White socks!

"Im sorry Haz." He flutters his eyelashes at him. Harry rolls his eyes and sighs. "Don't get mad please." He walks over to him and starts undoing his tie. "Im a good boy... Most of the time." He kisses up his neck.

"Don't try to seduce me Louis." Harry says trying to stay serious but he can't resist to Louis thin lips and his blue eyes and his boyish fringe. "Agh, you and your beauty." He gives up and takes him by the waist, bringing their hips and their lips together.

"If it makes you fell better I actually bought the black socks, well not plain black because those are ugly, but I bought some with bright colors and little drawing and even some black with little aliens and minions. I just like pissing you off." He says quietly against his lips and giggles afterwards.

"No Louis, it doesn't make me feel better." He chuckles and slaps his bum.

"Oi! That's aggression." He pouts and starts to walk away.

"Did you cook anything today Lou?" He asks walking after him to their bedroom.

"Nah let's order something, Im lazy as fuck." He answers as he lays on the bed warped around the covers. Harry looks at him fondly and joins him for a session of cuddles where Louis will probably end up taking the rest of Harry's suit off. 

Later on they end up ordering pizza an eating it in just their underwear and still sitting on their bed.


End file.
